


SOLDIER

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [18]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood, Bombs, Death, Declaration of War, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Gore, Guns, M/M, Multi, NPC Deaths, Post-Apocalypse, SOLDIER - Freeform, Violence, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: They were under attack, it was happening, the monsters were here.





	1. SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were under attack, it was happening, the monsters were here.

Sephiroth crossed to the car that Loz was liberating, ignoring the blood and body parts he was stepping on. "Time?" he demanded.

"Twenty," Loz answered, not looking up.

"Roll out in ten!" Sephiroth answered, smirking a little at Loz's curses, moving off towards the edge of the road where Angeal and Genesis were assessing the sprawling city awaiting them.

"Kadaj says the Wolves pulled off the theft," Angeal informed him, arm around Genesis's wasit but eyes on the city.

"Interesting," Sephiroth said, pleased their plan was going so smoothly.

Gensis shrugged. "Not really. They took the bait without question, they will be easy to break. The Berserker's... they suspect something."

"Oh?" Sephiroth smirked.

Gensis just nodded.

"Well, let them suspect," Sepiroth said, turning to glance at the rest of their gang with a smirk. "We will devour them."

Genesis grinned sharply. "I am looking forward to that," he admitted.

"Of course, baby," Angeal smiled down at him. "Playing wih that girl was fun, but we need some more entertainment, right?"

Genesis nodded happily, kissing Angeal.

Yazoo, Xion, and Tidus moved among the corpses in the street, pocketing valuables and anything usable, while Xaldin, Xen, and Lexaeus finished off the stragglers and Luxord, Vincent, and Hojo loaded the cars.

"Done!" Loz announced, slamming the hood and moving to slip behind the wheel, the engine purring to life.

"Move out!" Sepiroth ordered, everyone grabbing gear and piling into the three cars, Kadaj's fingers still flying on the keys of his handheld before he made a soft noise and finally looked up, allowing Vincent to shove him into a car. "Alarms are down," he announced, having disabled both gang's preliminary alert systems.

The boobytraps he couldn't handle remotely, but the main alarms? Those he'd easily killed.

They rolled down the road one after the other after the other, heading to the small city. They easily made it through the outer ruins, having already taken care of most of those stragglers, going slow as they pulled into the city proper but because both gangs relied on deliveries from outside to opperate, they couldn't rig too much up on the actual roads, so there was nothing stopping them from entering.

Sephiroth had Loz head straight for the center of the town, the small pocket where the border blurred and the mayor tried to keep control.

Together the three cars pulled to the curb and parked, the gang piling out. Passersby slowed to watch, not sure what was going on, who all these people were.

Sephiroth smirked, looking around before nodding and then all hell broke loose.

The gang pulled out their guns and open fired into the crowds. Screaming quickly filled the air, people trying to run. Xen and Xaldin jogged to buildings at opposite ends of the area to set up on the roofs and pick off the runners. Genesis and Tidus worked the crowds, blending and pretending to be scared and hurt to lure people in and kill them, Tidus the perfect bait as always with his baby face.

Angeal, Lexaeus, and Luxord kept up the hailstorm of bullets, while Loz and Kadaj guarded the cars. Xion and Yazoo went straight to the mayor's building, breaking in and dragging the man out, forcing him to his knees in front of Sepiroth.

"Who are you people?!" Xemnas demanded, pale and shaking in the face of this senseless violence, blood and bodies litering his streets in horrific ways, the air filled with wails of pain and terror.

"We are here to save you," Sepiroth answered with a slight smirk. "We're your new masters."

Xemnas shook his head wordlessly, body trembling, in shock.

Sepiroth raised a hand and the shooting stopped, the gang responding to his signal. "We are SOLDIER, and we own this town. I can be nice if you behave, but if you don't..." Sepiroth shrugged, waving his hands at the death around them.

"Hojo," he called, the man in question stepping smoothly up next to him. "Tend the wounded."

"Yes, sir," Hojo said, moving off to the moaning bodies, Yazoo and Xion joining him with a nod from Sephiroth.

Xemnas swayed on his knees without their support, blinking blankly at Sephiroth's offered hand. He looked around at all the death again, closing his eyes in despair and accepting the hand with a trembling one of his own, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Good," Sephiroth grinned. "See how easy this could be?" His grin only widened when Xemnas opened his eyes to glare at him, enjoying the resentment, the helplessness.

He turned to the rest of his gang. "So spread our welcome message," he ordered, watching most of them disperse before turning back to the mayor. "You and I, we have a lot to discuss," he said, leading him back to his office to discuss the terms of this take over.

\--

"The systems are just down, I don't know!" Rox said, fingers flying frantically, Zex and Ax trying to help, too, but if Rox couldn't figure it out...

"We're under attack!" Olette yelled as she rushed into headquarters with Fang on her tail, dragging another woman with her.

"Meeting room, everyone now!" Tifa yelled into the erupting chaos, Barret herding everyone.

Tifa looked around the packed room, counting heads, grateful everyone was here. "What's happened?" she asked Ollette, raising at eyebrow at the other girl with her and Fang.

"This is my sister, Vanille," Fang said, arm around her sister's shoulders. "Ollie - Olette and I were meeting with her in town."

"These cars rolled in, and then they just got out and started shooting people!" Olette said, pissed and shaking.

"Berserkers?" Kairi demanded.

Olette shook her head. "No, I dont think so. They came from out of town, I think."

"They must've taken out my alarms!" Rox cursed, fingers still flying. "And I can't restore them...! Whoever they have, they are fucking good..."

"They just started shooting?" Terra demanded, arms crossed, wanting to just storm the city and knock heads.

Olette nodded. "We were walking back to drop Vanille off, we heard the shots, the screams..."

"Did you see what happened?" Tifa demanded.

Olete shook her head slowly. "Not realy... a few people came running past us, said there were a dozen people just attacking, that they'd kidnapped the Mayor, that people were dead."

"I didn't let her go see," Fang added firmly. "It was better to get back here safely and have a plan first."

Tifa nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, blowing out a breath. "First things first, we need to find out what the hell is going on. If it's not the Berserkers retaliating on our raid of their headquarters, then we need to know what outside gang we are dealing with, so we can take them down quickly before the body count piles up. Wakka, I need you to drive to Penn's and get him over here, with most of the inventory -- we can't afford to lose either right now, and we'll be safer here together. Then--"

She cut off at the explosion that rocked the building, everyone yelling in surprise and shaking. "Stay here!" Tifa ordered, grabbing Barret, Terra, and Zack, pushing out with them to check things out.

They moved to the front of the building and slowed, stunned. The garage was in ruins, like a bomb had gone off. They all rushed forward, Zack and Tera checking the street but no one was there.

"What the hell is going on?" Barret demanded, never having ever been attacked so viciously like this, without even any attempts at talks to split the territory or offer a surrender.

Tifa was shaking as she studied the destruction, knowing if she hadn't called the meeting, Kairi and Wakka wouldn't have survived this blast...

"Tifa!" Zack yelled, picking up a brick with a paper wrapped around it, handing it to her when she and the others ran over.

Tifa unrolled the paper slowly, the four of them staring at the words written there.

"SOLDIER is your new master - surrender or die."

Tifa stared at the letters before deliberately crumpling the paper and dropping it, staring out into the seemingly empty street. "Let's go," she said, turning to go back in. They had a lot of work to do.

\--

Ven and Marluxia cursed loudly, trying and failing to stop the disabling of their systems, Reno sending out the call to get everyone back to base right now. They were under attack, it was happening, they were _here_.

The door was flung open and Squall walked in half-carrying, half-dragging a barely-conscious Riku, Namine behind him and supporting Sora, who was also bloodied up.

"What happened?" Reno demanded as soon as he saw them, following them to Vexen's and telling Rude to gather everyone here.

"The city's been taken," Leon reported grimly. "These three were in the blast zone when they arrived, I pulled them out."

He dumped Riku onto the table and helped Namine boost Sora up onto one as well, both of them covered in bullet grazes and debris nicks.

Vexen cursed loudly, handing Namine a wad of gauze and ordering her to apply pressure to Sora's wounds while he worked on Riku.

Reno and Leon shared a look, both their faces set and grim, Leon nodding once. Ball's in your court, Reno, you saw this coming. You were right.

Rude burst through the doors dragging Ven and Marluxia, Larx herding the rest of the gang into the room, it erupting with overlapping voices at the states of Riku and Sora.

Reno whistled sharply, waving a hand at Hayner to shut the doors, glancing around the room.

"Report," he ordered Squall.

Leon stayed quiet a beat before explaining. "Three car caravan rolled into the square, shot up the place. At least a dozen civillians dead, probably more wounded. They have the mayor and plan on taking over. At least two snipers with them, judging from the attack patterns, and at least another two hitters, maybe more. A dozen of them, easily, and none opposed to getting their hands dirty. The boss is huge, a built machine. He sicked their medic on the crowds once the mayor gave in, and sent the gang out - if I was him, I'd send someone here to send a message to us, and another to the Wolves."

Everyone just stared at him, no one except Reno having heard him talk that much and all of them stunned at the news itself.

"Who the fuck do they think that are, that they can just take our territory?" Yuffie growled.

"SOLIDER," Reno answered grimly, staring her down.

"That's impossible, they aren't real!" Aqua protested. Everyone knew the legends but they were just stories!

"They're real, and they've been moving south all year. And now they have come for us," Reno answered grimly, looking around the room.

Before anyone could say anything to that, a hail of bullets hit the building, everyone ducking down instinctly, and then the foundation rocked with an explosion.

"Those fuckers!" Larx growled, dashing out the door.

"Squall, Rude," Reno snapped, and the pair hurried after her to access the damage, Reno standing slowly. That they would openly kill so many and then attack the headquarters so violently... his mind whirled with half-assed plans and ideas, but he needed more information.

"Hack their systems," he ordered Ven and Marluxia.

Marluxia snorted. "Good fucking luck with that, this guy is a god."

"Just do it!" Reno snapped, stalking to the door as Larx, Rude, and Squall returned.

"Garage is trashed," Rude announced.

"No!" Xigbar yelled, all his work, their cars...

"And they left a note," Larxene spat, handing Reno the slightly singed paper.

"Surrender or die. SOLIDER owns this place now."

Reno read it and immediately dismissed it. "Larx, get Demyx and our supplies into the tunnels. Hayner, help her," he ordered. "Xigbar, rig them something to drive, we need this done now. The rest of you, pack this place up, we're moving to the tunnels. ...Squall," he said, nodding and leaving the room, leading him to his office and waiting until they were alone.

"Can you get a message to your Cub?" Reno asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Not my Cub," he answered slowly.

Reno nodded slowly back. "Any info on them you've been sitting on, now's the time to spill it."

Leon stared him down, saying nothing.

"All right, for now," Reno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But if we can't handle this ourselves, we may need to enlist a two-front attack."

Leon nodded once, understanding. Reno of course preferred to take the terrtiroy back on his own, as he could own the Wolves that way as well, but with this show of aggression... the Berserkers may need to work with the Wolves before the end, and he would use Leon and Cloud to do it.

"I might not have Wolf information, but there is someone I can reach out to," Leon said at last.

Reno raised an eyebrow.

"A friend," Leon answered the unspoken question.

Reno snorted. "Didn't think you had those."

Leon grinned humorlessly. "He owes me; could see what he knows, he might have run with them, or into them, in the past."

"You have some interesting friends," Reno said, impressed and surprised. "Do it, just get back quickly; we can't afford to split our strength now."

Leon nodded once and slipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monsters have arrived!
> 
> This is the plot that this series has been moving towards the whole time -- each part has been hinting to this and more, and it's finally begun!
> 
> We're in for a war now, hope you're ready!


	2. Who's Who: A Spotters Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A who's who guide to my Wolves vs. Berserkers series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everything is starting to come together, I figured it might be useful for you guys to have a spotters guide of who's who and in which gang -- with over 50 characters actively in the story, it can get confusing!

**Wolves**

Tifa: leader of the Wolves

Barret: Tifa's second

Cloud: thief

Zack: thief

Axel: lockpick, tattoo artist

Roxas: hacker

Zexion: coder

Kairi: pyrotechnic, explosives expert

Olette: assassin

Cid: conman

Fang: hitter

Yuna: medic

Terra: hitter

Wakka: mechanic

 

 

**Berserkers**

Reno: leader of the Berserkers

Squall (Leon): hitter

Rude: Reno's second

Xigbar: mechanic

Larxene: assassin

Riku: hitter

Sora: thief

Nami: thief

Yuffie: interrogation specialist

Marluxia: hacker

Vexen: medic

Ventus: coder

Aqua: thief

Hayner: Pet/grunt

 

 

**SOLDIER**

Sephiroth: leader of SOLIDER

Angeal: hitter

Genesis: assassin

Hojo: medic

Xaldin: sniper

Kadaj: hacker

Loz: mechanic

Yazoo: thief

Lexaeus: hitter

Luxord: conman

Xion: thief

Vincent: interrogation specialist

Xenahort (Xen): sniper

Tidus: assassin

 

 

**Others**

Seifer: (dead), leader of the Firebombs

Saix: freelance hitter

Penn: Wolves main supplier

Demyx: Berserkers main supplier

Elena: Reno's girlfriend

Aerith: Elena's sister

Xemnas: mayor

Vanille: Fang's sister

Rinoa: Cid's daughter

Marlene: friends/works with Rinoa

**Author's Note:**

> The monsters have arrived!
> 
> This is the plot that this series has been moving towards the whole time -- each part has been hinting to this and more, and it's finally begun!
> 
> We're in for a war now, hope you're ready!


End file.
